Episode 2939
Trivia This episode was inspired by the episode of the same number from Sesame Street, where OLIVER's ridiculous day compares with Monty. Transcript (Elmo tries climbing up a snowy mountain at a cold place,) Elmo: (Grunts and slides down a little) Whoa!.. (whispering) one more time... (Elmo scales up again until he reaches the top) Elmo: Ah! (shivers) Oh! Hello! Sesame Street is brought to you buy the letter F, ( an "F" shows up) the letter "I" (An "I" appears) and number 5! (A 5 appears) ''and by the word: C-C-C- "COLD"! (shivers) Which is-- what Elmo is feeling right now! (shivers) Cold! Very Cold! ''turns which the whole icy mountain was a set up by Gordon Elmo: Oh, Oh, How was-- How was that Gordon?! Did Elmo do a good job pretending to be on a top of a mountain?! Gordon: Yes Elmo. (Elmo giggles) Very good job! And how did I do with the make believe snow? Elmo: Oh, very good Gordon! Do more! Do more! Gordon: Yeah, Okay, Okay! Elmo: Brrr!! (continues to shiver as Gordon sprinkles more fake snow) cuts to Megurine Luka skating around the street with two kids on bicycles. He then see telly with a huge Triangle. Telly sighs Megurine Luka: Hi Teto. Teto: Oh, Hi Luka. Megurine Luka: What're you doing? Teto: I'm playing my new game called "DDR Mario Mix!" I'm just trying to beat this level here... (continues dancing) runs into SF-A2 Luka: Miki? Miki: Hi Luka, have you played DDR Mario Mix before? cuts to OLIVER with a bird on a hat. He goes to show it to Luka Luka: Oh, Hi Oliver. Say hello to Oliver please? Fans: Hi! Oliver;Hello! Luka: Say, that is an interesting hat Oliver, Oliver: I just bought a hat with an amazing bird on it! See how it just sits there and doesn’t fly off!, Luka: Fly off?? Oliver: No matter what I do, it just sits there, very well trained I’ll say, Luka: Oliver, that bird is not alive. Oliver: not Alive?? Luka: No, Oliver: Yes it is. Luka: No, it isn’t Oliver: Yes it is. Luka: Not it isn’t!.. Um, Oliver, (takes off Oliver’s new hat) look at it. Oliver: It’s resting. turns the hat upside down Oliver: It’s can rest upside down! Jolly good! Luka: Oliver, this bird is not alive!... Oliver: Shhh! You’’ hurt its feelings. Luka: No, it has no feelings! It’s made out of cloth, it’s stuffed, it’s just a fake bird! It’s not alive! When something is alive, it breathes, it eats and it grows like the Luka fans, and...oh... I’m just a vocaloid...I’m alive, but a synthesizer… Oliver: Breathes, eats and grows? Really? That’s how you know when something is alive eh? Luka: That’s what most of us know. Oliver: This bird hasn’t taken a breath, eaten a crumb of a single smidgen, since the day I bought this hat 5 years ago! This means, that all this time, I’ve been wearing a hat with a bird that’s not alive?! Luka: Uh-huh… Oliver: Well, thank you for calling this to my attention. Luka: Your welcome. starts to leave Luka: Wait Oliver: mhm? Luka: you’ve forgot your hat! Oliver: You may have it. I’m going to get one with a LIVE bird on it! looks puzzled Luka: Um… isn’t that...impossible?? Isn’t it?? Megurine Luka: Ridiculous. Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th